Secrets and New Found Love
by firepheonix-mysticunicorn
Summary: Sry, the title is lame, but couldnt think of anything. Ok, here it is about 2 girls who say that Tyson stole their bitbeasts. Everybodys wondering who these 2 mysterious girls are and what their story is. KaiXOC and RayXOC
1. Default Chapter

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

We do not own any thing from Beyblade.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Author's Note

This is Mysticunicorn or MU.

And Firepheonix or FP.

MU: This is our first fic, so no flames, please!

FP: MU! Lets start the story! Stop talking, so much!

MU: OK! Enjoy!

"Come on Dragoon! Draciel's no match for us!" Tyson yelled at the top of his lungs. Tyson was battling Max and it looked like he was losing. Ray was watching from the sidelines along with Kenny and Hilary. Kai was afar under a tree. Hero (Tyson's brother) was saying what Max was doing wrong. And Daichi was yelling at Tyson that he wanted to battle him. The sun was slowly setting behind the ocean and formed the best sunset ever. They were on the beach, training for the heck of it.

"Come on guys wrap this up! I need to get home soon!" Kenny said getting impatient because this battle was lasting forever. Tyson was about to deliver the final blow, but Max put his defenses up and it ended as a draw. "So you still think that Draciel is no match for Dragoon?" Max said smiling slyly. Tyson didn't say anything. "That was great you guys, good job Max, putting up that last defense!" Hilary said and Ray nodded. "Hey what about me? I was winning!" Tyson whined. "Yeah I guess you did a good job." Hilary responded. Then they got into an argument on how well Tyson did and how he could have won. "Great move, but you need to work on the beginning battle tactics." Hero said to Max.

Kenny finally yelled, "Ok lets GO!" Then he stomped off and the rest of them just stared at him for a moment, but followed anyways. Just then 2 mysteriously, cloaked figures were walking down Tyson's street. One was in a dark green cloak that almost looked black and the other one was wearing a dark blue cloak . They were whispering in low voices so that no one could hear them. They just then noticed that Tyson and the rest of his gang were heading straight towards them, so they immediately hurried and hid behind the wall of Tyson's house.

When the Blade Breakers came to the front of the house, Hilary and Kenny said their goodbyes and left. The rest of them went inside. "So those are the famous blade breakers huh!" the one cloaked in blue stated with a hint of amusement. "They don't look like much to me." the green cloaked one said in a sarcastic manner. "Well, who cares as long as they have what we want and that which rightfully belongs to us." The blue one stated. " True….true." the green one said.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note 

MU: Hey were back!

FP: Hope you liked the first chapter!

MU: Yeah we left you with a cliffy, kind of?

FP: You are still talking too much!

MU: Oh FINE! I will start! (pouts)

FP: -- You are impossible!

**Chapter 2!**

"True….true." the accomplice said. "Ok, now that we got that settled, lets wait until they fall asleep to get it." The blue one stated. "Just what I was thinking and don't be so touchy." The green one answered. "Oh sorry it is just that we are sooo close and we are finally here!" the blue one said apologizing. "Yeah, I know what you mean and it is Ok." the green one said back. Soon all of the blade breakers were asleep.

"Ok now is the time." The blue one said. "Yep, it can feel it in my hands now!" the green one said excitedly. "Lets not waste any more time thinking about it, when we can have it for real!" the blue one said getting impatiently. They were now sneaking into Tyson's house. "You're being touchy again!" the green one whispers. "Sorry, I am WAY too excited!" the blue apologized again. They were in the room next to the boy's room. They had to be extra quiet now.

The room they were in was white with just a couple of decorations on the walls (FP: Use you imagination). In the wall right in front of them, was a glass case with 2 gems inside of it. The weird thing was that they were glowing, one was glowing blue and the other was glowing green. "Here it is." The blue one said. "Yes, but we have to be super quiet because one noise could wake everybody up." The green one stated. "Yeah Ok, here we go." The blue one said calmly, but at the same time excitedly.

MU: Ooooohhhhhhh! That is defiantly a cliffy!

FP: Yeah that was soooo exciting!

MU: More next!

FP: You are acting weird again!

MU: Yeah I better stop that! Keep on reading!

Author's Note 

MU: And were back!

FP: --

MU: I mean…Here is the next chapter!

FP: That's better! Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note 

MU: And were back!

FP: --

MU: I mean…Here is the next chapter!

FP: That's better! Enjoy!

**Chapter 3!**

They got out their beyblades and pointed it at the glass with the glowing lights. The glowing lights started to come out of the gems and the beyblades started to glow. The door was open to that room and the door was open to the boy's room, so you could see the light coming from it.

The lights were just about to come out of the glass, when Kai and Ray woke up. They saw the light and immediately got up to go see what was happening. When they got there, they saw 2 cloaked figures, one dark blue and the other dark green. They were holding their beyblades at the 2 gems that were glowing. The light came out of them and the light went into their beyblades. The blue one went into the blue cloaked one and the green one to the green cloaked.

"Hey what do you think you are going!" Ray exclaimed. The cloaked figures, even though you couldn't see their face, they were shocked! They were also so busy with getting the lights that they didn't even hear them come in. They looked at each other and then at them. "Well, maybe if you have a good explanation, we won't hurt you, maybe!" Kai says getting impatient. They then get out of their trance and start to run for it. "Hey come back here!" Ray yells. Surprisingly the rest of the team doesn't wake up with all of this commotion. Ray and Kai run after the 2 cloaked figures. The figures ran out the window that at their right.

When they got outside they headed for the park, which was near the forest. 'We need to lose they, but were?' the blue one thought. The green one was thinking the same thing, but thought of a place, 'the forest, near the park!' "Hey! Hey!" the green one said to the blue, to get their attention. The green one finally did, "We need to go to the park!" "Why?" the blue asked and as soon as that word left their lips, they knew exactly what they meant. They started running in that direction.

"Where are they going?" Ray asked. Kai was thinking of were they could be possibly going. That it hit him. "The park!" he said to Ray. "Why would they go to the park?" Ray asked him back. "Because of the forest, they want to lose us in the forest." Kai answered him. "That makes sense! Lets cut them off, over here." Ray said. And they took of in a different direction then the figures.

MU: It gets really interesting after this!

FP: Yeah, just keep reading!

MU: See ya soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note 

MU: Told you we would see ya soon!

FP: Here is the story!

MU: Hey!

FP: What?

MU: You didn't yell at me! 

FP: sweat drop. Okkkkkkkkk.

Chapter 4 

"I think we lost them.," the green said, while they slowed down to a walk. "Yeah I think we did, but lets still go into the forest because then we can officially know we lost them." the blue exclaimed. "Sure and besides we got what we came for so I am happy." green replied. "Same here!" the blue agreed. Then they took out their blades an examined them with happiness. They weren't really paying attention to what was around them, but they knew that they were almost to the forest.

When they were at the forests edge, still examining their blades and talking about random things, but mostly about how they got their blades and how happy they were. They didn't even notice the 2 shadows that were on either side of the forest edge where they were going to enter.

"I am sooooo happy that I finally have my blade back together!" the blue one exclaimed. "I know it has been soooo long since that day it happened!" the green mentioned. "Man has it really been one full year?" green one asked. "Yep it has been one full year and it is hard to believe! But at least it didn't totally go to waste because we got a lot stronger over the year." the blue sighed. "You know it!" the green one yelled, but no too loud. They then did a high five. They were in the middle of a clearing and the city was a little ways back.

"What are they talking about?" Ray asked Kai looking at the cloaked figures like they were crazy. "I don't know, but we about to find out in a minute, lets get them one three. One, Three!" Kai yelled. The figures then looked at the direction the voice came from. Kai and Ray jumped on the 2 figures. Ray pinned the green cloaked person to a tree near by and Kai pinned the other blue one to the ground.

MU: Next chapter, they actually get to meet the team or part anyways.

FP: Don't tell them the whole story!

MU: I am not, just doing a little sneak peek.

FP: Ok, next chapter is exciting! Hope to see ya there! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note 

MU: Hey glad to see all you guys!

FP: Our most favorite characters are going to be in this chapter! I can't wait! 

MU: I can't either! Don't tell them anymore about the story!

FP: I just told them what you told them!

MU: Yeah, that is true, back to the story!

Chapter 5 

"Hey, get off me NOW!" the blue yelled. "Return what you stole from Tyson's house first." Ray said looking at the green one. "NO, this belongs to us!" the green responded. "What exactly is it that you steal?" Kai asked. "It is none of your business, besides you should ask Tyson yourself!" the blue one yelled. "He is the one who stole it from us in the first place!" the green one announced. Kai and Ray looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

The clocked figures blades were in a corner part of the clearing. Ray and Kai tied up the two cloaked figures up, hands behind back and feet tied together (they had rope on them or something, this is a fan fiction so anything can happen!). Then Kai and Ray went to pick up the cloaked figures blades. "You touch that blade and your dead." The green one said in a deadly voice. "And what will you do if we touch them, you can't do anything because you are tied up." Kai said in his cold voice.

They then picked up their blades. "How…Dare…You…Touch…our blades!" the blue one yelled and tackled Kai, who had the blade. Ray had the other and he just watched, totally shocked. Kai and the blue figured rolled out of a clearing over to another one.

While Ray was just standing there dumbfounded, the green cloaked person untied their binds with a knife they carry around everywhere they go. They tackled Ray to the ground and tried to get the blade out of his grasp, but Ray had a firm grip on the blade.

They started rolling on the ground, like horse playing, but it was a lot rougher. They finally got into a position where Ray was on top of the green, but Ray underestimated their strength and got pushed off by green (fyi: green is green cloaked figure same for blue, but inside of green it is blue). In the process, the hood of the cloaked person got taken off. You still couldn't see clearly because of the clouds.

Ray just looked at the figure; there was a full moon out and the clouds just parted so he got a clear view of the figure. He got a clear view of the figure. It was a girl! She was wearing a dark green spaghetti strapped shirt with dragon designs all over it embedded with rhinestones. She also wore a black pleated skirt that came just above her knees plus she wore a pair of Tall black boots that came to her shins. She had raven black hair with red highlights that went to the middle of her back; it was glistening in the moonlight. She had wide black eyes that matched her hair. Her eyes were hard, but soft, it looked like she had been through something in her past that still haunted her. Her eyes were also shining in the moonlight. She was a couple of inches shorter than Ray and she was very slim. Her silver eye shadow shone bright in the moonlight. She also had a diamond necklace on and a pair of dangling silver earrings with white stones in them that glistened in the moonlight and also she had little diamonds on the band on her left wrist. She had a black tattoo of a dragon on her left arm.

Ray stared and gaped at the girl and said, "Your a Girl!" "Yeah what did you think I was? A boy! Please!" the girl yelled the last part. "Well how was I supposed to know! You wore a hood!" Ray yelled back. "Yeah that is true, but you know not every person that is stronger than you is a boy!" the girl said back. "You are not even close to becoming as strong as me!" Ray yelled back. "Oh shut up! You are so full of yourself!" the girl said back. "I am not, it is just a fact! I have been training my whole life." "Whatever, now I am going to have to hurt you, unless you give me my blade back." The girl said.

"It doesn't belong to you, it belongs to Tyson, you are the one who stole it from him!" Ray said. "We already went over this! We didn't steal it." The girl said, sighing. "Ok, you can tell us when we take you back to Tyson's house. Oh, and what is your name?" Ray asked. "I am not going back to Tyson's and my name is Ana." _'Ana that is a very pretty name it suits her and she is very pretty, wait……..oh I will think about this later'_ Ray thought because then he would get confused, so he had to stop himself. "So are you just going to stare at me or are you going to give me back my blade or am I going to have to hurt you?" Ana asked. "Um………well first of all it isn't your blade and second of all, how are you going to hurt me?" Ana didn't have her knife out so Ray didn't know. "Well, with this," she took out her switchblade and played around with it for a couple of seconds. Ana then suddenly yelled and started to run towards Ray. _'What, she has a knife, oh that explains how she got out of the bindings.'_ Ray thought as he dodged the attack.

At the same time with blue and Kai.

Blue was up on one side of the clearing and Kai was on the other, they were facing each other. "Get me my blade back Now!"

"Why?" Kai asked in his usual cold tone, "It is not like it is yours, you broke into Tyson's house and stole it."

"I didn't steal it! Tyson stole it from me!"

"Tyson isn't the best person, but he doesn't steal."

"Well then you don't know him very well!" blue said. Blue started to run straight for him, Kai dodged, but the blue stopped right on the spot, Kai was surprised and didn't react fast enough, so he got punched right in the gut. The figure was happy even though you couldn't see their face, but they got a surprise when it barely fazed him and he punched blue right in the stomach and into a tree.

The figure slid down the tree and the hood came off. Kai gasped. It was a girl! She had brown hair with blonde tips that went down a little past her shoulders. It looked silky soft and her eyes were a soft brown, but you could tell that she has been through something that really changed her life. Her eyes had great determination in them. She was wearing a black halter top, with a dark blue skirt that went mid-thigh, with a chain belt that had extra on the side, so it hung down half way down her skirt, and black boots that went up to her ankles. She had 2 silver bracelets on each wrist, she also had a silver arm band on her right arm, and she had a necklace on that was some kind of stone. It was grayish, blackish and the border of it was gold. She was a couple inches shorter than Kai and she was very skinny.

'_Oh my Gosh! That person was a girl! I can't believe and she is…..oh my gosh! Wait I can't be thinking this!'_ Kai was thinking. When she said, "What are you staring at?" slyly, Kai snapped out of his thoughts because he was still staring and gaping. "Oh nothing, just picturing how your face will look in the ground." Kai responded to cover up and he had a very faint blush on his face, but you couldn't see it because it was so dark. "Right, and why don't I believe you, oh yeah, because you're lying!" she said back. To change the subject Kai asked what her name was, "So what's your name?" "Rachel." She responded. "Now with that all taken care of can we please stop talking and continue!" Rachel asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, first of all I don't think you are going to be able to fight will the blood trickling down your back and second of all, I am way stronger than any girl!" Kai responded. Sure enough blood did trickle down her neck. "Am as strong than any boy and if not stronger. _'Shoot, his right, I am bleeding, but good thing it isn't bleeding on my neck, it is bleeding on my back,' Rachel thought, 'I guess I am just going to have to use my knife.'_ Rachel took out her knife and it glistened in the moonlight, so Kai noticed that she took out a weapon.

Back with Ray and Ana 

Ray dodged the attack and took put his own knife. He was about to hit her, lightly so not to hurt her, but she dodged. She came at him with full force. She swiped at Ray over and over, but he kept on dodging. She was very skilled and had impressive moves, but Ray just kept on dodging. She hit him once on the arm, but it was just a scratch, she didn't know it, but ray was having a difficult time keeping up with her. _'Man, she is fast, I can barely keep up.'_ Ray thought as Ana just kept on coming. She was going in for a finally attack, but Ray flipped her into a tree. He got the knife out of her hand and put his knife up to her neck, so she couldn't move.

"Now are you going to come with me willingly or forcedly?" Ray asked. "I will not do anything for you!" Ana yelled, you could tell that she was really mad. "How 'bout I give you your blade, if you come without any complaints?" Ray asked. Ana thought this over for a while and decided to agree, since she had no other choice and she needed her blade back. So then they started walking to find Kai and Rachel.

Kai and Rachel 

Right before Rachel was about to strike Kai, Kai took out his blade and blocked her attack. "Is that the best you got?" Kai asked smirking. "Not even close!" Rachel said jumping away. She then ran full force at him. _'She is trying the same trick again, she is not a smart as I thought she was.'_ Kai thought. Rachel smirked, she knew that Kai was thinking that she is doing the same thing, _'he is going to make a big mistake that he is going to regret.'_ She did a front flip right in front of him and landed in back of him. She was about to stab him, but Ray and Ana came and Ray said, "Look out Kai!"

Rachel was in shock that they were there, so she wasn't quick enough to stab Kai because he jumped out of the way. When Rachel came out of her shock her knife was knocked out of her hands. _'Great just what I need, them here, what how did Ana lose?'_ Rachel thought to herself. Kai then attacked her by pinning her to the ground, knife ready to strike. "I guess that was the best you got." Kai said smirking again. "The only reason you won was because Ray came and warned you." Rachel said in response. "Please, I would have beaten you anyways." Kai said getting annoyed with her.

"Ok, now that, that is over, can we have our blades back?" Ana said getting annoyed about not having her blade back yet. "No, you can't, you still haven't finished the other half of the deal." Ray responded. "What deal?" Rachel asked while trying to get Kai off of her. "We made a deal saying that I would go with Ray without any complaints and then Ray would give my blade back." Ana responded. "While that doesn't seem like a fair deal, but whatever." Rachel said sighing. "Now, Kai," Rachel said in a very sweet voice, smiling, "what?" Kai asked, surprised about her sudden change in attitude. "Will you…" still in her sweet voice, "Get off me!" she yelled. "NO, you will just run." Kai yelled back. "Not without my blade!" Rachel yelled back. "What is your story with your blades and all?" Ray asked. "None of your business!" Rachel responded.

"Get off me!" Rachel yelled at Kai again. "Why should I?" Kai asked. "Well if you haven't noticed the position we are in, it isn't very……..hmmmmm how shall I say, Uncomfortable!" Rachel yelled. Kai then noticed the position they were in. Kai was on top of Rachel (use your imagination of how he was on top of her, you now how they are). Kai blushed and got off of her, you couldn't see that he was blushing because it was still dark. Ray and Ana giggled. Rachel also had a little blush too.

"Now that, that is taken care of, lets go to Tyson's house to find out what is going on." Ray said. "Whatever." Rachel said clearly mad, she then went over to pick up her knife. They then went in silence, Kai and Ray in the back of Rachel and Ana.

MU: Oh my gosh! That took forever! 4 pages long! I am sooooo tired!

FP: Wow, that is the longest chapter!

MU: Hope you guys liked it!

FP: I am so proud of you! 

MU: Give some suggestions please; I think I did pretty well. Next they go to Tyson's house and you might get to hear some of the girl's story. Maybe! We are not to sure; I don't think that far ahead until I get there. See ya! 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note 

MU: Hey guys what's up!

FP: We have discussed it and we have ideas for the story, sorry it took so long. MU was feeling lazy!

MU: Hey don't blame it all on ME! You didn't answer my e-mail and you couldn't get together with me to do this!

FP: What ever!

MU: Well anyways, back to the story.

Chapter 6 

Well the last time we left them, the girls were walking with the boys to Tyson's house. Well, now they are at Tyson's house.

"Stay here and don't try to do anything stupid because we still have your blades." Kai said to them. Ray and Kai left the girls in a room, while they went to go wake up the others. While they went to wake up the others, Ana and Rachel started talking quietly.

"I can not believe we got captured like this!" Ana said, very mad.

"I know, when I get my blade back I am going to kick Kai butt sooooo hard and he just got lucky, I didn't have my full strength back!" Rachel said, also very mad.

"Well, first of all, you just reopened you wound on your back and second, I am going to get a rematch with ray and next time he won't win!" Ana responded examining Rachel's wound on her back.

Rachel was looking straight at the door, she didn't want the guys bargaining in on them without them noticing. "Ok we are going to have to figure out how we are going to get out of here" Ana said, still examining.

"Hmmmmm……..I know!" Rachel said a little bit happier. "What?" Ana said getting happy that she thought of something. "We keep our part of the deal, since we always do. Then when we get our blades back, we can make a run for it, and after a week or two come back and get a rematch!" Rachel said out of breath. "Good plan and I think that is all we can do." Ana said to Rachel, finishing her examining.

"We are going to need some bandages to heal this it isn't that deep, but it is a long gash and it won't stop bleeding until we get some. I am surprised you didn't faint from blood lost." Ana said barely surprised because Rachel tends to get a lot of cuts, but it never really bothered her. Ana knew why cuts didn't bother her. "It is ok, we can get some bandages some how, or it could always just heal on its own." Rachel responded, with a mocking tone, with a smile. "You know very well that we need proper bandages to heal this." Ana said in a mocking tone too. "Yes mother!" Rachel said smiling.

With Tyson and everybody 

"Wake up Tyson!" Ray yelled. "He isn't waking up!" Ray said. "Here let me try." Kenny said. "Breakfast!" Kenny yelled and Tyson was immediately up looking for food, Dichi was also up looking for food, they said yelling where, where and a lot of other stuff. Everybody had an anime sweat drop, Hilary was there too.

When they finally figured out that Kenny was only trying to wake them up, they calmed down. "What's the big idea waking us up this early?" Tyson said yawning. "It is 9:00 on a Sunday." Hilary said shaking her head at Tyson. "Oh." Tyson said while rubbing the back of his head. "We need you guys to hurry up and get dressed, we need to show you something." Ray said. Everybody looked at him strangely, but did as they were told.

When everybody was ready, Ray asked Tyson "Have you stole anything from anybody recently?" "No." Tyson answered simply. "Are you sure, think hard." Kai said. "No, I did not and why are you asking me this?" Tyson yelled. "Because, here we will show you in….." Ray started, but was interrupted be Hilary. "Why are your clothes so dirty? And, Ray you're bleeding!" Hilary asked. "Oh, I guess I forgot all about that, I got that from a fight we had with 2 girls." Ray answered. "You what!" Everybody screamed. "I think you should show us what you were going to show us." Hero said, as he went to get some bandages, when Ray was bandaged they went to the room the girls were in.

Author's Note 

MU: Ok, here's a cliffy. I love torturing people. Evil laugh

FP: O.O I think she's gone crazy, oh well, at least she updated and everything. Put the next chap up MU!

MU: NOOOOOOOOOO! I want them to suffer!

FP: Okay, then I will put it up.

MU: If you knew how! MUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

FP: I shall figure it out! starts clicking things


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note

MU: Okay, don't have much to say, but here is the next chap.

FP: yea we are running out of things to argue about and it is just late.

MU: Yea and I am tired, but here is it.

FP: Enjoy. -o- yawn

Chapter 7 

Everybody went though the door to where the girls were. Everybody just stared. There were two girls there, one with brown hair and another with black hair. All the boys stared at them except for Ray and Kai because they already saw them, but they still glanced. "Who are the girls?" Tyson asked still gaping. "This is Ana and this is Rachel." Ray replied, pointing to each one. Hilary hit all the guys across the head because they were still staring.

"Hi, my name's Hilary," when she finished hitting them.

"Tyson world champ!" Tyson said proudly. Ana and Rachel just rolled their eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Max" Max said.

"Dichi, can I battle one of you?" Dichi asked the girls, the girls just did an anime sweat drop.

"Hello, I'm Kenny" Kenny said.

"My name's Hiro, trainer of the Bladebreakers." Hero said.

After everybody said their names, Hilary asked why they were there. "Well they are here because they were stole this." Ray answered and showed them their blades. "Hey those are ours!" Rachel yelled and jumped to get them, but Ray just moved around and played keep away. "That is sooooooo unfair!" Ana said joining Rachel. They gave up when Hilary screamed. "WHAT!" Ana and Rachel screamed at her. "There is blood all over the floor!" she screamed again and went against the wall. "Oh, I forgot about that." Rachel said sitting down, "Did you really have to remind me?" "Do you guys have any bandages we can use?" Ana asked sitting next to her. "Yeah, but first what did you guys steal again?" Tyson asked being confused because their blades didn't look like anything special. "We don't have to tell you cause if you aren't missing it, then it isn't important and it is ok that we take it, when it is rightfully ours in the first place." Ana said matter-a-factly. Tyson just stared at her.

"Don't look at her like that, when you know it's true." Rachel said seeing the look Tyson was giving her. "No, its not, I have stolen anything in my life, well except for a couple of things, but that is besides the point." Tyson said looking thoughtful for a moment. "Well, we have been tracking it for a year now and now that we have found what is ours nothing is going to keep us from it." Rachel said. "Right, that's why Ray has your blades." Dichi said mockingly. "Watch it kid." Ana said evilly. "I am not a kid! I am the next world champ!" Dichi complained. "Sure you are and I'm the Queen of England." Rachel said rolling her eyes. "Oh! It's on now!" Dichi said getting his blade out. "Well I would blade and enjoying kicking your butt, but I don't have my blade." Rachel said glaring at Ray.

"Not, my fault, you still haven't answered our question." Ray said. Rachel swayed a little and when Ana saw this she told them. "Okay, here's the deal." Ana said seriously. "Ana! Don't tell them!" Rachel yelled realizing she was about to tell them. "There's no other choice you are losing too much blood." Ana said closing her eyes. "How bout this, you can tell them AFTER I die of blood loss." Rachel said. Ana just glared at her. The rest of the team just looked at them. "Okay, anyways….." Ana tried to start again, but Rachel covered her mouth, "I think staying up all night went to her head. Can you come back another time, when she can think clearly?" Rachel said sweetly.

"Rachel! Okay, the jewels that had the glowing light, where really our bit beasts. Our bit beasts left our blades a year ago, we don't know why, but they did. We have been training and searching for them ever since. When heard about some 'magic' jewels that glowed, we thought that that might be our bit beasts. So we tracked them down and they ended up to be in Tyson's possession. So we stole it and now they are back in our blades. Now if you could give them back, we could be on our jolly way." Ana said.

"Wow, that is some story, but I don't think Tyson purposely stole you bit beasts." Hiro said. "Okay, we have answered your question, now can we have our blades back?" Rachel said angrily. "Yea. Here are some bandages too." Ray said handing them the supplies. "You can bunk in the next room." Max said cheerfully. "Who said were staying?" Ana questioned. "Well, you look kind of tired and I would think after running around, staying up, and fighting Ray and Kai, you would be wiped." Max said. Ana and Rachel didn't say anything but got up and went into the next room. "We will get you some new clothes too." Hilary said after them. "Whatever." Was all Rachel mumbled.

Author's Note

MU: Okay, sry that took so long.

FP: crying I couldn't figure it out!

MU: Told ya, anyways, sry again it took so long.

FP: Oh, MU was reading over the story and realized that it was really…..ummm, kind of OOC, so she is sry about that too.

MU: I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRRY! Crys

FP: There, there, that's okay, ppl still like it.

MU: Are you sure? Oh and thanks for the reviews! Sry the chap is so short, I think the next one will be longer.

FP: Review and tell us what you think or any suggestions, cause we need to plan what is happening next. Hehehehehe.


End file.
